Punishment on Friday The 13th
by Lazy7975
Summary: A Vigilante known as The Punisher finds out about that drugs are coming in fast into New York from a place called Camp Crystal Lake in Blairstown, so he takes it upon himself to go and pay a visit, at the same time a bunch of teenagers decide to have a vacation in Camp Crystal Lake, but there's something fishy at the camp and it ain't the drugs.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Punishment on Friday The 13th.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for plot.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

"I hate this fucking job" a folder is being thrown on the table shortly after the words escaped old Pullaski's mouth, a sheriff working in a small town of Blairstown, the photos roll out of the folder as they hit the table "Take a look at this sick shit, makes me want to puke my guts out" Pullaski addresses his partner who appears to be more younger then Pullaski is, and his eyes are covered by a police officer cap, he is also more taller than Pullaski. His partner slowly approaches the folder with the photos on the table, he picks up the photos and starts looking trough them "I have no idea how you can keep a straight face while looking at that slaughter" Pullaski yells out from behind his partners back "I didn't have lunch today" the partner answers with a steady voice, still looking trough the pictures of countless dead bodies brutalized in the most horrible ways.

"I can't believe this shit started again around here…" Pullaski sighs out; he reaches into his pocket and grabs out a patch of cigarettes "You don't mind right, or you wanna join in?" Pullaski asks his partner, on which his partner replies "Go right ahead, I don't smoke". Pullaski reaches into the pocket for a box of matches "And to think I actually thought it stopped after so many years…" Pullaski sighs out while lighting up the match "You do know this isn't the first time this shit happened here, right?" he asks his partner after lighting up the cigarette and inhaling the smoke. "Yes I did..." his partner drops the photos after looking trough all of them, then he turns to Pullaski and asks "So who are our culprits?" on which Pullaski answers "In the folder…" he sighs out, as blows the smoke out of his nose "I was surprised to say the least…" he says as his partner was opening the folder and reaching for the culprits list, he reads trough it, but it doesn't take him long since there is only name mentioned "Smith Jones?".

"Bullshit" Pullaski spits out "Probably one of the poor victims, one of the bodies in those photos" his partner looks at him and asks "Then why is his na…" he is cut off by Pullaski "Because you and I both know that those fucking pricks want to pin the blame on anyone they can identify in that mess of bodies" he grabs the cigarette with two fingers out of his mouth, blowing smoke trough his mouth "They do that because they don't believe that Jason fucking Voorhees did that!" the partner asks Pullaski putting the folder down on the table "But they don't have any eviden…" he is once again cut off by Pullaski "Evidence? That shit doesn't matter here if the income is good and trust me, for this mess the income is handsome" he puts the cigarette back in his mouth, his partner walks away from the table toward a small window in their office and asks "So they found this mans body?" on which Pullaski answers "That's the fun part, apparently no, they identified the man's identity from a witness who survived the onslaught" his partner looks at Pullaski and asks "Witness?" Pullaski throws the cigarette in the trash bin after finishing it "Yeah, an 18 year old girl, she says this guy was the one carrying big guns and apparently shooting everyone insight" his partner moves away from the window closer to Pullaski "But all of the victims died from injuries that were delivered by a cold weapon, or by hand, bullet holes were delivered into their bodies after they were dead" Pullaski looks on the floor "Exactly, I believe this guy, what was his name again?" On which his partner answers "Smith Jones", "Exactly, I believe the poor guy was just fending off, bodies got caught in a crossfire, and the girl just saw him shooting everything and thought it was him the whole time" Pullaski gets up and starts walking over to the table with the folder on it "But that would be too hard to prove, so they simply take the easy way out" he gathers all the photos into the folder "Pinning the blame on the poor guy" he grabs the folder with everything in it "I swear this job is as dirty as the sewers of this town" Pullaski walks over to the door with the folder in his hand "Lets go, we're going to meet the witness" Pullaski walks out of the office, his partner follows him, but before he leaves the office, he turns the light off and closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

Chapter 2: Punishment.

An old looking bus is driving trough the roads of New Jersey, inside sits a very familiar figure in his trench coat which reveals the large white skull on his shirt, eyes are as cold as always, no one sits near him on the bus, they don't know who he is, but they are still afraid of him. "War Journal Entry: I have been riding in this bus for over 2 hours now, my destination is a town called Blairstown, Camp Crystal Lake to be precise, reason for that is simple." Frank Castle looks to the window and starts to fade away in thoughts.

"It was a simple night in New York, just like every night" Punisher is dumping some ones head inside an old, broken apart toilet, that hasn't been cleaned in a while, then he roughly pulls his head out allowing the man catch his breath "Now I'm going to ask you again, where did you get the drugs from?" the man with shivers in his voice answers "I-I'm telling ya, I-I d-don't know, they just deliver it on the streets, a-and we s-sell it, we don't know where it comes from!" The Punisher gives a cold stare and says "Wrong answer" he slams the mans head on the toilet, the man screams out in pain "Lets try this one more time, where did you get the drugs from?" the man sees blood dripping from his forehead and at the fear of it spits out "A-Alright alright! I'll tell ya, I tell ya!"

The Punishers thoughts are interrupted by an old lady, she politely asks him "May I?" on which Frank answers "Sure" after that the old lady sits near Frank, despite the fact that everyone else in the bus were not trying to look at him, let alone breathe in his direction. He turns back to the window, looking at the moving road, continuing his thoughts.

"So in short the slime spit the required information out, mainly the warehouse to which the drugs were arriving every night, the next thing what happened was…" a click of the gun can be heard, as The Punisher sits on top of the warehouse loading up his double IMI Desert Eagles, then he proceeds to tighten the rope on which he will get down there, after that he silently opens the window and throws in a flash grenade, grenade falls accurately in the center of the table around of which all the drug dealers were gathered, the flash grenade explodes as it hits the table, drug dealers scatter from the table, completely blind, most of them falling over. The punisher without hesitation starts getting down there on the rope; once he reached the ground he shot everyone in sight, leaving only the deliverer of drugs alive. He picks the deliverer by his neck and slams him into a wall, still holding him by the neck "Now make it quick, where are the drugs coming from?" the deliverer was blind and didn't know what was going on, out of fear he spilled the information The Punisher needed without hesitation "Alright man, ALRIGHT! Camp Crystal lake, in Blairstown! Under the camp secret passage in the woods! Near the small dock, at the lake!" The Punisher lets go of the man and starts to walk away.

The man gets up in shock, still blind "Holy shit, I'm fuckin' alive, holy fuck" he keeps saying out loud out of shock, what he doesn't know is that he is slowly walking towards the edge of the ground, seeing as he is blind, to his surprise he falls down into the water and slowly drowns there.

"Now I'm on my way to Blairstown as I already said, it's a long trip and I want to fall asleep, but I can't allow myself that pleasure, anyone can mug you in a bus, if they get into my pockets, that will give me away and I don…" The Punishers thoughts are once again roughly interrupted by a stopping bus, the old woman that was sitting near him gets up and says "Well there's my stop, thank you young man for providing such great conversation" after that she gets off the bus, Frank thought to himself "Didn't even notice that she was talking to me…" the bus starts up again and drives off.

"Couple of hours later I finally arrive at the town" The Punisher gets out of the bus and looks around "Awfully lots of cars and other buses here, didn't know there were so many fans of this place" he starts walking trough the streets "Seems like a quite town, if I didn't know I would have never thought that this place was a home to some drug producers…" he walks further into the quiet town, admiring the friendly crowds of people, the streets are clean and everyone is having fun "Hell I think Frank Castle would even take a vacation here" he walks to the nearest motel and before entering looks at the crowds of people that have arrived to Blairstown "Still I wonder why so many people have gathered here this summer" he opens the door and walks in.

He walks toward the reception booth, where he can see a fat lady, she looks like she was standing behind that booth all her life, he walks up to the booth and says "Need a room" the woman answers "Sure ya do, otherwise ya wouldn't be standing here" she reaches into the cupboard which was behind the reception booth "Name?" the woman asks "Smith Jones" she writes the name down and gives the keys to Frank "Here ya go, room number 16" Frank takes the keys and proceeds to walk upstairs.

"The room was a regular room nothing special, don't need anything special. Now I'm looking for some information, what's the best place for that?" Frank stops at the local bar "Bingo." He walks inside the bar, looks around "Have to find a drunk, wealthy person with at least two guys with him who are sober" looks around once again and so far sees nothing but drunks "Should be simple enough".

"Been wandering around for a couple of minutes now, didn't find anyone who fits the description, not even close, guess its time to talk to the bartender, a last and dangerous source" he starts walking toward the bar counter, where a bartender is cleaning a glass. Frank sits down on a chair and looks at the bartender; the bartender of course notices Frank and asks "What can I do for you, sir?" Frank replies without hesitation "Information" then Frank puts down a set of money, which catches the bartenders attention and he then asks "What kind of information?"

"Apparently the boys who create drugs have settled here not so long and they have been making drugs here for a couple of months now, then delivering them to New York by boat, smart, real smart, hiding in an innocent town like this, it was time to get down to business, but there was one more small detail…" As Frank walks trough the streets of Blairstown in the night, not a soul around except for Frank and some people "Been followed for a long time now, apparently the bartenders handy work, been dragging them by the nose for quite some time now, looking for a quiet place, judging by the sound of footsteps there's only two of them" Frank then turns to a road which leads to the back of some sort of small shop, and shortly after disappears behind the shop, his pursuers hurry up also following him behind the shop, thinking "This is a perfect place to take him down", as one of the pursuers runs behind the corner of the shop, he is quickly knocked down by a steel pipe to the head "Always look around the corners" the other pursuer reaches out for the gun "He's going for the gun, no matter…" Frank throws the steel pipe at his arm, in result making the second pursuer to drop the gun "Second mistake trying to grab the gun…" the pursuer does what Frank thinks, he runs for the gun, but instead meets up with Frank's knee to the throat, the second pursuer collapses to the ground after that hit, breathing really hard, Frank looks at him "If he continues to breath that fast, he will inevitable suffocate" the second pursuer looks at Frank in fear, seeing only his white skull "…Good" Frank then turns his attention to the first pursuer who is lying on the floor bleeding from the head "The hit wasn't a simple hit, hit him so hard the pipe bent a little, he will bleed out by the morning" Frank starts to walk away "They all make the same mistakes" grabbing the second pursuers gun and the pipe "Don't need to be discovered early on" he passes by a bridge, and throws the pipe into the lake and walks away towards the motel.

"Morning, took a small nap, feel a lot better, but not because of that, but…" Frank hears a knocking on his room's door, he gets off the bed and walks toward the door, putting his shirt on and grabbing the gun off of the cupboard that was near the door, he looks in the eyehole and sees the reception lady, he presses the gun against the door hiding it, and opens the door "Yes?" he asks, the reception lady says "Someone delivered this to ya" Frank looks on the ground and sees some sort of sports bag "Oh so it arrived, thanks" the lady starts walking away mumbling out "Whatever…" Frank grabs the bag and pulls it inside his room, closing the door "This is why I feel better." He unzips his bag and a bunch of weapons roll out of it "Dave pulled trough, good kid, really helped me out along with Joan and Mr. Bumpo, when I was fighting that oversized Ivan" (See Punisher V.4 Issue 11)


End file.
